The Chase
by HyperDragoonHx
Summary: After mistaking me for killing Colress, Gladion chases after me in an attempt to bring me to justice while I attempt to complete my ultimat Dragon type Pokémon team. Though what I did to the Anime's Team Skull and Team Rock was very cynical, I had my reasons for making them fear me. But at the same time, I learn to not let a misunderstanding drag on for too long or go too far.


_**The Chase**_

Before word could spread fast about the death of Colress at my hands in Alola, I took a ferry bound for Hoenn. Gladion who found out from Ash decided to chase after me, but by the time he reached the terminal on Melemele Island, the ferry I was on was beyond his reach. While waiting for the next ferry, Gladion was thinking to himself.

"This has gone too far." He said to himself. "A betrayal that happened years ago doesn't justify killing Colress. I'll catch that murderer and make him pay for what he did!"

Upon arriving in Hoenn, I searched for an Altaria with a modest nature. I climbed my way up Sky Pillar until I found it and caught it. And then I continued my way to the top. I then had Jaller, my Charizard, fly me to the nearest city with a ferry terminal or airport. From the ground below, Gladion looked up as I was on my way, for he was too late to catch up to me.

"I won't let you get away, no matter how long it takes!" Gladion swore to himself.

I boarded a plane straight for Johto. Upon arriving, I began searching for a Ditto with a characteristic that boosts Special Attack. Upon finding one and catching it, I headed to the daycare to breed them for the exact nature and characteristic I needed the offspring to have and hatched a female Swablu and named her Cloud. As I was training her to evolve, Gladion arrived in Kanto and came to Pallet Town to receive a Kanto starter from Professor Oak after explaining the situation to him. Upon receiving his Kanto starter, Gladion began training it as he continued his search for me. After I evolved Cloud into an Altaria and teaching her a couple of needed moves, I went to the Battle Frontier and taught her Ominous Wind.

"Time to breed the others, teach them the moves they need, and then raise them to their max potential." I said to myself.

By the time I boarded a plane straight to Unova, Gladion, unable to find me in Kanto, due to me not being there in the first place, began his search in Johto. While I was in Unova, I bred more Dragon type Pokémon for the right natures and abilities: an Axew named Dragoonus, a Druddigon named Hammer, a Deino named Hydrax, and a Bagon named Skystalker. I then began training them, leveling up Hammer a lot and evolving Dragoonus, Hydrax, and Skystalker into a Haxorus, a Hydreigon, and a Salamence. I then taught them the moves I needed them to have through TMs and tutoring. I then headed to my Join Avenue, which I named Dragon Den, to complete the training and leveling up of Dragoonus, Hammer, Hydrax, and Cloud. I then switched Jaller's Charizardite Y with a Charizardite X.

"Perfect. I've completed my ultimate Dragon type team." I said to myself in satisfaction.

I then headed to the nearest airport to board a plane straight for Alola. As for Gladion who was unable to find me in Johto, and was basically out of leads, decided to head back to Alola.

"Damn it! Where could've he gone!?" he thought to himself in frustration as he was on the ferry bound for Alola.

I've spent days preparing my team while Gladion has spent days trying to track me down. While I was successful, Gladion was unsuccessful and was thinking about giving up. Upon arriving on Ula Ula Island in Alola, I heard that security was on high alert for the trainer who killed Colress. Because of that, I decided to keep a low profile. I then had Jaller fly me to the top of Mount Lanakila to once again defeat the Elite Four and defend my Champion title. As Gladion saw me riding my Charizard there, he decided to give chase once more.

"You won't get away this time!" Gladion swore. "No more running away! I'll make you pay for getting away with murder, even if I have to take your Champion title from you!"

Upon arriving at the Pokémon League, I battled each member of the Elite Four with my new and improved Dragon type team. One by one, they were defeated, and I headed to the Champion's chamber where I sat in the throne, waiting for someone to challenge me for my title. Gladion arrived to battle me.

"You won't run away this time! I know what you did to Colress!" he said.

"Is that so?" I asked. "While you were wasting your time looking for me, I completed my ultimate Dragon type team, capable of picking on the weaknesses and abilities of any opposing Pokémon! Do you know what that means? I'll tell you! It means that I am now the Dragon Overlord!"

As the battle began, Gladion sent out his Crobat while I sent out Cloud. Gladion commanded Crobat to use Acrobatics only for it to get nail by Cloud's Ice Beam. As the battle raged on, Hydrax beat Zoroark with Signal Beam, Skystalker crushed Porygon-Z with Brick Break, and Hammer beat Grass Memory Silvally with Gunk Shot.

"Getting desperate?" I asked as I sent out Dragoonus.

"I will defeat you!" Gladion claimed as he sent out Lucario.

As Gladion did the Steel type Z-Move for Corkscrew Crash, I did the Fire type Z-Move for Inferno Overdrive. It easily overpowered the opposing Lucario's Corkscrew Crash and defeated it.

"I won't lose to you!" Gladion shouted as he sent out his own Charizard.

"So you have your own Charizard, huh?" I said as I sent out Jaller. "It still doesn't matter."

I used my Key Stone to Mega Evolve Jaller into Mega Charizard X.

"I've come prepared for this emergency." Gladion claimed as he used his own Key Stone to Mega Evolve his Charizard into Mega Charizard X as well.

"Air Slash!" Gladion commanded.

His Charizard threw blades of wind at Jaller.

"Block it with Dragon Claw!" I ordered.

As Jaller did so, Gladion said "Charizard, use Outrage!"

A red aura surrounded Gladion's Charizard as it flew at Jaller.

"Fissure quickly!" I commanded.

Jaller punched the ground, causing a white shockwave that nailed Gladion's Charizard, defeating it and changing it back.

"No! I can't lose to a murderer!" Gladion shouts in frustration.

"I didn't kill Colress." I corrected. "He fell to his death before I could kill him myself."

"What?" Gladion said in surprise.

"I only used that assumption to keep enemies away from me." I replied.

From that point on, I've learned not to take anything too far, not even a false assumption. However, I have some making up to do for letting it drag on for too long.


End file.
